


One of Us

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Het, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One of Us

_**One of Us**_  
**Established pairing(s):** Harry/Ginny  
**Infidelity pairing(s):** Harry/Bill, Harry/Charlie, Harry/Percy, Harry/Fred, Harry/George, Harry/Ron  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Word Count:** ~4400  
**Warnings:** Implied het, incest, public sex, wanking, oral sex, dirty talk, multiple partners, first time, anal sex and infidelity, of course  
**Summary:** Harry is accepted into the family by his new brothers.  
**Notes:** Written for the "Fabulous No-Pressure Laissez-Faire [hp_unfaithful](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_unfaithful/) Challenge!" Prompt #20: _Harry loves his new family_. Many thanks to [shellydkitty](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/), [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/), and [jadzialove](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for handholding, beta and SPAG. Any mistakes that remain are my own.

"So what can you tell me about this camping trip?" Harry said before taking a sip of his ale.

Ron cleared his throat. "Not much really. It's Weasley family tradition. When a daughter gets married, the brothers welcome the groom into the brotherhood. Make him a real member of the family."

"We've been like brothers since we met," Harry said slapping Ron on the shoulder.

"Not quite like brothers, Harry." Ron looked away, the tips of his ears turning red as they always did when he was embarrassed.

"What do I need to bring?" Harry asked.

"We have all the supplies. Just bring a change of clothes."

"Right. So I'll be at the Burrow tomorrow at seven." Harry stood and finished his ale. "Can't keep the missus waiting."

Striding out the door, Harry grinned in anticipation of a long night well spent with his new wife.

~*~

"My brothers are taking you camping?" Ginny asked as she poured two cups of tea.

"They said it's tradition when a pure-blood daughter gets married." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe because there haven't been any Weasley daughters in so many generations, you've never heard of it."

"Or maybe my brothers are full of it." Ginny raised an eyebrow, clearly believing she knew her brothers better than he did.

"That's also possible. But it'll be fun. And I'll be more than happy to see you when I get back." Harry pulled his wife close, rubbing his burgeoning erection against her hip.

She ran her hand through the hair at his nape. "I'll expect you to take care of me," she purred in his ear.

He groaned and rocked into her hip. "My pleasure."

"No, Harry, _my_ pleasure." She slid her hand around his cock. "Let's take this into the bedroom."

"Oh, yeah." Harry loved being married. All sex, all the time.

~*~

Apparating to the Burrow, Harry walked the familiar path and knocked on the door.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she opened the door and pulled him into a hug. "You never need knock on my door. This is your home as much as it is mine."

"Thank you, _Molly_." He was still getting used to calling her by her name. "Is everyone else here?"

"Oh, everyone but Charlie. He Floo'd a short while ago and said he'd be a little late. One of his dragons gave birth and it took longer than expected." Molly ushered him into the sitting room where he found Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys. He choked up a bit thinking about their family tradition. They wanted him to be one of them, like a true blood brother.

Arthur was the first to break the silence. "Ready for some Weasley family fun, Harry?"

"Are you coming, too?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. Only brothers on this trip," Bill replied clapping Harry on the shoulder. His eyes sparkled and Harry thought back to the first time he'd seen Bill looking so cool with his fang earring. Harry surprised himself as he recalled that Bill made more of an impression on him than Fleur had, when everyone at Hogwarts was falling all over themselves over her and the other students from Beauxbatons.

Fred and George were whispering conspiratorially. Percy turned to them and said loudly, "You promised—no tricks or experimental projects."

"Yes, Mum," they replied grinning. Just then, the fire flared green and Charlie tumbled out. He had a wild, sexy air about him; it wasn't hard to imagine what he got up to with whoever crossed his path. Harry shook his head. What was he thinking?

Ron seemed a bit out of sorts, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry made his way over to his best friend.

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing to worry about, mate." Intending to ask just what _that_ was supposed to mean, Harry was cut off when Arthur spoke.

"Everyone packed and ready?"

"I've got the tent," Percy said.

"Ron's bringing the food, I'm sure," Charlie said, winking at Harry.

Molly put her hands on her hips and Harry knew she was planning to give a final word of warning.

"Now, boys, you treat Harry as you would any of your own brothers. Because that's what he is now." She pulled him close, squeezing him tightly. "He's as much my son as any of you lot and if you hurt him, you'll answer to me."

Bill, as the oldest, took the responsibility of prying Harry from his mother's hands. "Yes, Mum." He kissed her on the cheek. "We'll take good care of Harry. You have my word."

~*~

They Apparated to a spot that, thankfully, was _not_ in the Forest of Dean. Harry set his knapsack down as Percy and Bill set up the single tent.

"All right, Harry?" Fred and George wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, of course. Camping's just not my favourite activity." Harry pushed aside his memories of his last camping trip with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you'll never have a camping experience like a Weasley camping experience," Fred said with a wink.

"Or your money back, no questions asked," George continued, nodding his head in agreement.

Harry laughed. "I didn't pay to come on this trip."

Ron walked up to him and said cryptically, "In a way you did, mate. C'mon. Bill has to read the formal parchment so we can get started."

Charlie had started a fire and there were seven woven mats in a circle around the fire. Bill and Percy were already sitting cross-legged as Charlie poked the wood. He stood and took his place to Bill's right, Percy was seated next, then Fred and George, with Ron next to them. Harry took the last spot between Ron and Bill.

"Harry, that's your place because Ginny is the youngest. Had she been the middle child, you'd be in the middle," Bill said. Harry nodded his understanding.

Bill unrolled a parchment and began to read.

"Weasleys here gathered do promise to guide, protect, and love our brother." They all said, "We do."

"Harry, do you promise to consider each of us as your own brother, to protect in the face of danger, guide when we are in need, love us as you do our sister, with all of your heart?"

"I do." Harry looked to each freckled face, seeing more affection from them than he'd ever seen from the Dursleys.

His family.

"Now to the fun part," Bill said smiling widely. "Did each of you prepare a slip of paper for the hat? Bring it over and drop it in." Bill pulled a small, knit cap from his pocket. And each of them stood and walked over to him, dropping a scrap of paper inside.

"What's that for?" Harry asked. They all looked at each other.

"Did no one tell Harry what we're doing here?" Percy asked looking over the rims of his glasses at his brothers.

Harry said, "I thought we were doing some sort of brotherly bonding. Camping, cooking out, that sort of thing."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," George said.

"There is always something more when you're with the Weasleys," Fred said.

Ron stared at his feet. "Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked his friend.

"Bill…" Ron nearly whined.

"OK, I'll tell him," Bill said. "Harry, pure-bloods, as I'm sure you've noticed, have some rather old fashioned and perhaps archaic traditions. One such tradition is to welcome a male member as one of their own. But what you might not have understood is they didn't want the new brother to be able to break the alliance. So by bringing him into the family, he learned a secret, but one he himself would never reveal, as then it applied to him as well.

"Each of us has placed in the hat a sexual desire, an act that we'd like to perform with you. They are magically chosen in the most logical order, and performed eldest to youngest. So the person that suggested the act will probably not perform it, but will watch one of our brothers experiencing it with you."

Harry sat with his mouth hanging open. "You all have to have sex with me?" he said barely able to voice his thoughts coherently. He knew he had some bisexual leanings, but he never imagined he'd be having sex with other men in front of other men. His wife's brothers.

"You can have a few moments to collect your thoughts, Harry, but I know I speak for all of us when I say we mean you no harm and none of us is here against our will," Bill said seriously.

_That's_ why Ron couldn't look at him. Harry was shocked to discover his friend wanted him in that way. The most surprising part was that he found it didn't bother him. In fact . . .

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Is that true?"

Ron looked up and met his eyes. "Yeah."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Harry swallowed and then looked back to Bill. "What's next?"

"Charlie'll choose a slip of paper from the hat, and that's what you and I will do. Then Percy will choose for Charlie and so on, until I choose for Ron in the end. Got it?"

"Got it," Harry replied, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs.

Bill passed the hat to Charlie. "_Undress Harry,_ Charlie read aloud. Bill stood and walked over to Harry.

"I'll take care of you, Harry," Bill cooed in his ear, then slipped his hands under Harry's arms, pulling him to standing. Bill unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his sternum to his navel. He slowly pushed his shirt down his arms, revealing Harry's flat brown nipples. He brushed his hands over Harry's bare torso before dropping to his knees.

If Harry wasn't excited before, seeing Bill Weasley on his knees in front of him had his complete attention. Bill made a show of putting his hands behind his back before leaning forward and taking the zip of Harry's jeans in his teeth. Someone whistled and Harry blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Harry," Percy said. "This is between brothers." And because it was Percy, Harry knew it was true.

Once he'd opened the zip, Bill stood again and rested his hands on Harry's hips and pushed his denims down over his arse, past his knees to his feet. Harry lifted one leg and then the other, stepping out of his denims. He ran his hands up Harry's legs, fingers tangling in the hair as he went, before they stopped at his hips again. Bill then moved his hands to the waistband of Harry's pants. As he pulled them off, he paused so his face was at eye level with Harry's ready prick, the head pointing skyward.

Bill brought himself up to his full height and leaned in for a kiss, his lips warm against Harry's own. His tongue slipped between and gently dipped inside twice before Bill pulled away and took his seat again in the circle, leaving Harry standing, naked, wanting.

Percy read the next directive. "_Show Harry the joy of nipple play._ Charlie walked over to Harry.

"You might want to lie down for this." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed. Harry sat on the mat, then rolled onto his back. Taking the left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Charlie rolled the nub.

Harry cried out. "I didn't know it felt like that for guys," he said in awe.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Charlie said, then lightly pinched the tight nub. His thumb brushed the right nipple, a contrast to the mild assault he was carrying out on the other. Leaning over Harry, Charlie began licking, first one, then the other with the flat of his tongue. Harry arched his back, his prick as hard as a rock.

When Charlie worried the nipple with his teeth, Harry whimpered. "Enough, please, too much."

"Sensitive, this one," Charlie said wickedly. He licked over both nipples again gently before bringing his mouth to Harry's lips. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, mapping the corners and sucking on his tongue, before nipping his bottom lip and heading back to his seat.

Harry lay on the ground panting. His body was singing, but there were four more to go. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

Pulling a new slip of paper from the hat, Fred read, _Talk dirty while you wank over Harry_.

"This is rigged," Percy said narrowing his eyes at Fred.

"Quit your complaining. You'll give Harry a complex," George said waggling his eyebrows in Harry's direction.

"My apologies, Harry," Percy said as he came and sat down next to Harry. "I meant no disrespect."

"You're quite right to wonder, Percy, with brothers like these," Harry said smiling.

"He _is_ one of us, Fred!" George said, hugging his twin.

"I could cry, brother of mine. Such a proud day," Fred replied wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Shut it, you two," Ron said. Harry thought his friend was awfully quiet but apparently was happy enough to be there. He'd worry about that later as Percy began speaking.

"Green eyes, so beautiful, bright, nearly incandescent," he began, his hand inside his trousers.

"Oi, Percy!" Charlie said. "Whip it out. It's nothing we haven't seen before."

"I hate you all," Percy hissed but unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out for them all to see; it was gorgeous with a dark pink head, pale skin, longer than Harry's, but not quite as thick.

"We know, Percy. Just get on with it," Bill said affectionately.

Percy was on his knees, head leaning back, the pale skin of his neck so inviting. Harry felt the urge to lick it. "Dark hair, different from ours. I long to run my fingers through it, lick the sweat from that spot just behind his ear." Percy twisted his hand, pushing the foreskin over the head, then pulled it back again. Harry saw a drop of pre-come glistening in the firelight. "Broad shoulders, slim hips. So powerful. Fuck." Percy was panting, his hand moving quickly up and down his length.

"His thick cock splitting me open, fucking me." Percy threw his head back, thrust his hips forward and came in thick ropes into the fire.

"Fuck, Perce, that was hot. I bet Ron came in his pants," George said snickering.

"Did not, wanker," Ron replied.

"Nah, that's Perce. I don't think that was the first time he had that fantasy," Charlie retorted. "It's always the swots that have the kinkiest minds."

"You'd know, wouldn't you, Charlie?" Percy said, regaining his composure.

"Enough," Bill said and they all quieted down again. Harry was still hard, almost painfully so and found himself hoping he'd get to come (again and again if he was lucky), then blushed at the thought. How many times had he come in one night with Ginny?

_Ginny._

Suddenly all the blood drained from his face. How could he ever look her in the face again?

He must have said her name aloud. "Quick, intervention. Harry seems to be having a crisis of conscience." Bill stood and walked over to Harry, then squatted down in front of him. "Harry, you aren't cheating on her. This is different. Family tradition is sacred just as your vows were. This is part of what being married to a pure-blood entails. You see that I'm here, Percy's here, Ron's here and we're married, right?"

Harry thought he understood, although he suspected that there was some rationalization going on. However, if his brothers-in-law weren't going to kill him for cheating on their sister, he couldn't see worrying about it.

"It's our secret?" Harry said.

"Yes, that's right, Harry. Between brothers," Bill nodded.

"Ron, read ours," Fred said.

"What do you mean 'ours'?" Bill asked.

"We put in one desire, so we get one," George answered.

"You need to ask Harry if that's acceptable," Percy said.

"Harry?" Charlie said, watching him, waiting for his response.

"Um, sure," Harry said, running his hand through his hair. Although he was nervous, he knew they meant him no harm. He could do this; he was a Gryffindor.

"_Give Harry a blow job, no hands and don't let him come_." There was an uproar from some quarter, but Harry looked at Charlie, who smirked slightly.

Fred and George exchanged a knowing glance then turned toward him and suddenly Harry wasn't feeling very brave. The feral look in their eyes was almost frightening.

Fred stopped in front of him, his hands resting on his shoulders. He pressed his erection against Harry's stomach. They both moaned at the friction.

George pressed himself to Harry's back; his cock nestled against the crack of Harry's bare arse. "Mmm, so warm."

"He smells, divine." Fred inhaled deeply, slowly trailing down Harry's body, until his mouth was so close to Harry's cock, Harry could feel his breath on it.

Fred licked the tip and Harry groaned. Fred pressed his face closer, taking the head into his mouth. Harry touched Fred's hair to steady himself then pulled it back quickly.

"You can touch him, Harry. He can't use his hands," George said in his ear. Harry nodded and ran his hand through Fred's hair. It was so different from Ginny's, thicker, coarser.

Fred took Harry's length into his mouth, his tongue running under his foreskin. Harry shivered.

"God, that's good," Harry said, his head falling back onto George's shoulder as he thrust his hips forward. Fred began sucking-the slurping sounds drove Harry mad. "Oh, fuck," he said but that caused Fred to pull off with a pop.

"Sorry, you can't come just yet, Harry." Fred stood and kissed Harry. The slightly salty taste in Fred's mouth had come from his cock and Harry thought that was probably the hottest thing in the world. Fred looked over his shoulder at George.

"No," Bill said. "I know what you two are thinking and just forget it." George rocked himself against Harry one last time, before pulling Harry's head around for a quick kiss. Then Harry realized Fred and George were kissing each other with Harry between them.

He hadn't been expecting that.

"Incorrigible," Percy muttered. Fred and George remained entwined even as they moved away from Harry.

"Never mind about them," Charlie said rolling his eyes, but clearly not at all bothered. Harry looked one last time and saw Fred's hand slip inside George's pants.

"Oh, fuck," Harry said involuntarily.

"Yeah, looks that way," Bill sighed. "Last one. Ron's. _Let Harry fuck you._"

"What?" Ron and Harry both yelped at the same time. They looked at each other. Ron was blushing beet red but Harry recognized that meant he wanted it, and was embarrassed by that.

Bill looked at them both, eyes travelling from one face to the other. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw as he stood and grabbed Charlie's hand. Turning toward Harry, he said, "You two can take the tent. Percy, are you coming with us, or staying with Fred and George?"

"I'll stay here. Keep an eye on things," Percy said as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Charlie laughed. "You do that, Perce." He pulled Bill close and Disapparated with pop.

Harry turned to Ron. "Where'd they go?"

"Probably have another tent somewhere." Ron shrugged.

"We don't have to do this, you know," Harry said, looking into his best friend's blue eyes.

"I, uh, I want to," Ron said.

Harry grasped his friend's hand, his heart hammering in his chest and they slipped into the tent together, away from prying eyes.

Pulling the flaps of the tent closed, Harry cast a silencing charm just to be sure. He turned back around and found himself face to face with his best friend from the first day they met. Ron's expression was open—desire and fear fought for dominance.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Ron pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Harry took in the broad shoulders, the muscled biceps and abs, the familiar Weasley freckles and hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Talking's overrated." Harry stepped up to Ron, resting his hands on the belt buckle of his trousers. He was more nervous about this than any of the others. Because this was Ron. At the end of the day, they were best friends, come hell or high water, and he really didn't want to fuck it up.

"You're thinking too much," Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's back, pulling their bodies flush. The brush of their erections caused both men to groan. Harry unbuckled Ron's belt, slipping it from the loops, before unzipping the flies. Calling on his Gryffindor bravery, Harry decided he'd had enough waffling and slipped his hand into Ron's pants, wrapping his fingers around the hard flesh.

"Oh, _fuck_, Harry," Ron gasped out as his fingers gripped Harry's hips tightly. Harry grinned at his friend and began slowly stroking him, trying to match what he normally liked when he wanked.

"Let's take these off." Harry took his hand from Ron's prick and they both pushed his trousers and pants down to his ankles. Harry moved Ron's hand to his cock before taking Ron's in his hand again. Harry looked down, mesmerised by their hands slowly working the other's heated flesh.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna come," Ron whimpered. Harry looked at him and grinned.

"Go ahead," he said as he dropped to his knees, taking the dark head into his mouth, his hand still working the length.

"Oh, God, oh, oh, fuck," Ron shouted as he came, the thick, salty liquid surprising Harry as it shot down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, but some dribbled out of the corners of his mouth onto his chin.

Harry wiped his face with the back of his hand. Ron stood panting, staring at Harry. "That was brilliant." He put both hands to the sides of Harry's head and pulled him into a kiss. It was rough, nothing at all like kissing Ginny, and Harry found it intoxicating.

Stopping for breath, Harry murmured into Ron's ear, "I want to be inside you." Ron nodded and lay down on the small bed in the tent.

"How do we do this?" Harry asked.

"Don't guys usually do it doggie style?" Ron said rolling onto his stomach and then getting to his hands and knees.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry managed to get out. Looking at Ron on his knees, ready and waiting for him took his breath away. "You look hot like that."

"Shut up, prat."

"You do!" Harry said giving Ron's arse a smack. "I know we need lube."

"Left trouser pocket," Ron said.

Reaching into Ron's trousers, Harry found a phial. "Planned ahead?"

"Bill gave it to me." Ron's voice was muffled in the pillow, but Harry understood him.

"What did you say to him?" Harry ran his hand up Ron's spine, his fingers lingering at each vertebra.

"Later, Harry, please," Ron pleaded. Harry opened the phial and poured some of the unscented liquid onto his fingers. Parting the cheeks slightly Harry found the wrinkled skin of Ron's arse with his fingertip. He slipped his index finger in to the knuckle—the muscles immediately clenching around him.

"Go slow," Ron murmured, and Harry felt the muscles relax, opening again, and he pressed his finger deeper. When he could push no more, he drew his finger back and then pressed in again, establishing a gentle rhythm.

"Another?" he asked Ron, rubbing his friend's lower back, down over his cheek and thigh, then back up again.

"God, yeah," Ron said, pressing back into Harry. He slipped his finger out, poured more lube, and then pressed two fingers into the puckered entrance. Once past the initial resistance, Harry's fingers slid easily inside Ron. Harry was watching Ron carefully—was he in pain? But no, it seemed to be all pleasure so far. Climbing up behind him, Harry pressed his weight against Ron, pushing forward in time with the thrust of his fingers.

Harry stopped moving and pulled his fingers from Ron's arse.

"Why'd you stop?" Ron said, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck you, that's why." Harry grinned. The last of the oil from the phial was poured over his hand and he then slicked his prick. He'd been so close to coming when Fred had sucked him, he hoped he'd be able to last more than a minute, for both his sake and Ron's.

Taking his prick in hand, he lined himself up with Ron's loosened hole and pressed only the head inside.

"Oh," Harry gasped. Perfection. He'd never felt anything like this. He didn't move, he couldn't. Not yet. After several deep breaths, he inched forward, his sweaty hands on Ron's slim hips. He felt Ron's muscles pull him deeper as they gave way. When he finally sank inside as far as he could go, Harry paused. Ron was breathing hard, so Harry rubbed circles on his lower back.

"All right, Ron?" Harry asked as he felt Ron's arse clenching around his prick. It was all he could do not to move.

"Fuck me, dammit," Ron ground out, but pressed back against Harry.

Harry slid out slowly, revelling in the tight heat, in the trust his friend had placed in him. As he thrust back inside and they both cried out, all rational thought was gone, and his body knew what to do. Hands gripping Ron's hips, he pushed Ron forward and pulled him flush as his hips snapped forward. Ron moved one hand to his prick and was working himself roughly.

"I'm gonna come, Harry. Fuck," Ron cried out, his come spurting over his hand and the blanket beneath him. Harry only managed a single thrust before he too was coming hard, deep inside his best friend in the world. He fell forward, his cheek to Ron's sweaty back, his prick slipping from Ron's arse wetly.

Harry rolled onto his back, sticky and sated.

"Budge over. I'm about to fall out of bed," Harry said shaking his best friend's shoulder.

Ron snored loudly in reply. Snorting softly, Harry dragged the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over the two of them. He kissed Ron's bare shoulder and then closed his eyes. Ron's snores lulled him to sleep.

~*~

"How was the trip?" Ginny asked, kissing him on the cheek as he walked through the door. He grabbed her and pulled her close, hands in her hair, bodies flush. Kissing her cheek and then along her jaw, he licked the shell of her ear before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Brilliant. I _love_ my new family," Harry said, grinning ear to ear.


End file.
